Alice In Wonderland 2, Alice's Return
by BroadwayBaby24601
Summary: After 3 years, Alice can go back to Underland, She has to tell Hatter something, but what and how will he take it?


**Look, I know this isn't the PA and Twilight story, well, I gave up, I have no way to finish, if someone wants to take over, PM me. Oh, BIG NEWS! Me and Bellatrix Nellie Le-Lovett are doing a collaboration! A Sweeney Todd-Mrs. Lovett Story so check it out when we have it done! :) So enjoy for now, Alice In Wonderland 2, Alice's Return! Oneshot!**

After three years of being in China, Alice Kingsley finally could go home to Underland where she belongs, she couldn't go back to London, her mother and sister were dead and she had no one to go back to. She walked through the same garden she walked through three years ago where she found her only friends and her best friend and her true love, the Hatter, only he doesn't know her feelings, at the time, she didn't even know there was feelings for him until the year before she returned to London.

"Where is that hole?" Alice asked herself, "I hope no one see's me here, if Hamish saw me-" Just then, she tripped over something, she looked down, it was the hole! "Here I come, my dear Hatter." She took a deep breath and jumped into the hole.

After all the falling and the "Drink me" and "Eat me" mess, (She brought some of the cake so she could be the normal size she was.) she was finally in Underland, she saw most of her friends but decided that they could wait, she had a mission, to tell the Hatter her feelings. She walked through the forest to the windmill where she saw the long table where Mally, Thackery and the Hatter always sit. They were all there, Thackery was throwing stuff, same old, same old. Mallymkun was sleeping, so nothing really changed since she left and Hatter was at the end of the table, "Nothing ever changes here" she thought to herself.

Mally saw her first. "ALICE!" she screamed with delight. Thackery then screamed, "YOU'RE LATE, AGAIN!" then threw a cup at her, which she dogged. The Hatter then saw her and smiled, He stood and walked on the table towards her, "Alice! You're here!" He said as he grabbed her and hugged her, "I've missed you, you're late for tea, you know, naughty."

He scolded her, as he did that last time she came here. "I've missed you too, Hatter."

He smiled at her, "You don't need to call me that, Alice. My name is Tarrant Hightopp."

She smiled back. "Of course, Tarrant?" She said, she needed to tell him.

He looked at her, "Yes, Alice?"

He hoped that she wouldn't notice how he trembled a bit at her voice saying his name. She lost her nerve, "Did you ever figure out why a raven is like a writing desk?" His smile fell, that wasn't what he hoped she would ask, "No, never. Did you?" She smiled "No, I didn't." She tried again, "Tarrant?" He smiled, "Yes?" She smiled, "I've been considering things that start with the letter 'L'." He smiled, "Oh, really? What do you have so far?" "Well, Laughter, Longing, Love." His eyes bugged out, "Where did you get them from?" She smiled, "I got them from you." His eyes bugged out more, "How me?" She took a deep breath, "Well, whenever you are near me, you make me laugh and I've been longing to come home to Underland and you ever since I've left." He smiled for a second then frowned, "What about love?" She silently gulped. "Well...I..." She sighed.  
'_I must tell him! I've put it off for far too long! Do it, Alice! I believe in you!_' "I love you Tarrant, more than I could ever say. I've loved you from the moment we shared in the balcony before the Frabjous Day when I slew the Jabberwocky. I know that you could never feel the same but I had to tell you how I feel. It's been eating me for three years."

The table got really quiet after her speech, Mally looked so proud of her, she would never be able to tell the guy she loves that she likes him that well, Thackery stopped throwing things and stared at Alice, and looked like he wasn't breathing.

Mally finally broke the silence, "Great job girl! Proud of you!" she said as she walked toward Alice, "High five!" Alice put her finger up and smacked her hand.

Tarrant finally spoke, "Mally, Thackery, and you please go to the White Queen and tell her that Alice is back?" They both left Tarrant and Alice to talk.

"Alice? Can you tell me something?" Tarrant asked breaking the silence.

"Anything." She responded.

"Did you mean what you said, about loving me?" He asked, shakily.

Alice looked puzzled, "Every word, why?"

He grabbed her and kissed her, lovingly. She was shocked to say the least, '_Tarrant? Kissing me? Tarrant? Me?_'

He stopped to let her breath, "Because I love you more."

You know how they say 'Happily ever after'? Well In the case of Tarrant and Alice, they truly did.

Thanks! R&R!


End file.
